Guilmon's new friend
by Nahualmorph
Summary: Blackwargreymon finds a new friend...and a reason to live for. M/M


GUILMON'S NEW FRIEND

By Nahualmorph.

WARNING: the following story is intended for adult readers, it contains sexual intercourse between male characters.

Digimon is owned by some Japanese guys, the dickless versions at least.

The soft and cool grass crunched and flattened under the digimon's mighty sole as he walked across the field with the warm morning sun washing over his body.

After being reformatted as a living creature, Blackwargreymon had continued his search for purpose in the digital world…that had been almost ten years ago. Now, after traveling to every corner of the digital world, after defeating the most powerful enemies, after years of deep meditation…he had finally come to terms with himself. He was still a lonely digimon, but he was no longer conflicted about meeting others and sometimes even helping them.

The powerful digimon had been walking across the mountains for several months now, enjoying the feeling of solitude and tranquility, just him and nature. Of course, there would be wild digimon now and then, but they were no match for him.

As powerful as he was, Blackwargreymon was starting to feel a little tired of the incessant walking. The place he was in looked nice and quiet enough, so he was thinking he could spend a few days here.

His train of thought was interrupted by some snarls and screams nearby, curiosity got the best of him and he went to see what was going on. As he peeked through the bushes he saw a group of Flamedramons were surrounding another digimon. Blackwargreymon was a little surprised to see the usually peaceful vaccine digimon ganging up to attack someone, this must be some vicious enemy.

The mega digimon approached carefully to see and was surprised to find it was just a Guilmon they were attacking. Blackwargreymon had to suppress a growl, a bunch of armored digimon ganging up on a rookie was far from a fair fight.

The amazing thing was…the brave little Guilmon was fighting five Flamedramons and so far none of them seemed to have caused serious damage on the red lizard, but from his vantage point, Blackwargreymon could see the Guilmon was starting to tire. The fire virus type was panting heavily and seemed like he could barely stand. One of the Flamedramons launched a knuckle fire attack and Guilmon barely dodged it, but he was too slow to see the other armored digimon approaching from his side. Guilmon screamed in pain as his body was slammed against a rock, yet, he still managed to get up and hit a couple more Flamedramons, forcing them to retreat. They formed a circle and approached slowly, ready to attack all at the same time. They all jumped in the air and prepared a fire rocket attack.

Right before the fiery bodies collided with Guilmon, something stood in their way, making them bounce in all directions. The five Flamedramons landed a few feet away , but Blackwargreymon was already on the move before the first one touched the ground. The mighty digimon only had to wave his hands a couple of time before all five of them were laying unconscious on the ground. Blackwargreymon turned to the Guilmon and noticed the red lizard had reached his limit and had passed out. He scratched his head looking at him, unsure what to do now.

Guilmon groaned and slowly opened his eyes, his body ached all over. The last thing he remembered was the gang of Flamedramons attacking him. He looked around and noticed he was not in the forest anymore, but instead in a cave, a few feet from the entrance. A noise and sudden glow made him jump and look towards the inside of the cave. Blackwargreymon was crouching next to a fire, looking at the rookie digimon.

"Good, I was wondering if you'd ever wake up"

Guilmon got up, still groaning a little and walked towards the mega, studying him with curiosity.

"Thank you…what's your name?"

Blackwargreymon was a little surprised, most digimon were usually very intimidated in his presence, yet this little guy was looking at him with a slight smile and a curious stare.

"uh..I'm Blackwargreymon"

"Black-war-grey…?"

"Just call me Black"

Black sighed and got up, walking towards a small backpack and taking a couple of food bars, he started eating one and handed the other one to Guilmon.

"So, why were those Flamedramons attacking you?"

The Guilmon took the food and started eating happily, his tail even moving excitedly.

"I dunno, they were saying something about viruses polluting the air on this mountain…they were very mean"

Black growled low and clenched his fists. He hated discrimination of any kind. As soon as he finished his meal he took a small jar from the backpack and sat next to Guilmon.

"Look kid, It's dangerous to stay around, if you want, you can come with me until the next town"

"Really? Thanks!" Guilmon jumped and hugged Black, making the mega digimon feel very awkward and shiver lightly. Black slowly removed Guilmon's arms from around his neck and coughed, completely caught out of character.

"Yeah…well…this will help you heal faster"

Black removed his helmet and gauntlets and took a small bottle of herbal oil, pouring a little over his hands and rubbing his palms together before placing them on Guilmon's back and rubbing the oil all over his bruises. Guilmon sighed and relaxed as he felt the oil warming and soothing his tired body. Black gasped as he noticed his shorts were feeling rather tight and looked down, but continued massaging the smaller digimon, making him groan and press back against his hands.

Once he was finished with his back, Black let Guilmon rest on the soft ground and started smearing the oil on his front, slowly rubbing his chest and shoulders. Guilmon giggled a little and laid on his back, letting his new large friend take care of his body. A small movement caught Black's eyes and he looked between the smaller digimon's legs, blushing lightly as he started at a hard and veined pole of flesh jutting between Guilmon's slit. Guilmon noticed it too and tilted his head cutely.

"Black…can I ask you a question?"

"Um…sure"

Guilmon grabbed his erection by the base and waved it a few times, looking at Black with the cutest smile.

"Do you know what this thing is for, it comes out a lot lately, but it's always so sensitive"

Black blinked a few times, switching his stare between Guilmon's face and the hard meat between his legs. He has had a few sexual experiences before, and has decided some time ago that he preferred males. The big digimon chuckled and reached to run a paw through Guilmon's underside, making the red digimon moan a little.

"You mean you don't know what this is for?...well, I can show you, but first let me get more comfortable"

The humanoid dragon stood up and started removing his armor. Guilmon started sniffing the air and his cock bobbed in the air, dribbling a thick drop of precum. Black saw this and smiled.

"Do you like my scent buddy?"

Guilmon nodded and inched closer to the now naked dragon. Black had been walking for a good time and his body was pretty musky, the intense smell arousing Guilmon with each sniff. He looked between Black's legs at the huge uncut member and tilted his head to the side.

"Why is yours like that? Doesn't looks like mine"

Black took his cock and pulled the thick foreskin back, revealing the broad head and hitting Guilmon with a stronger musk, he gave his cock a few jerks and sat on a rock.

"I guess that's just how some digimon are built, I have seen many different shapes of cock, now come here, explore all you want"

Guilmon smiled and approached Blackwargreymon, lowering his face and pressing his nose against the muscled and sweaty chest, letting his tongue out and taking a long lick, his entire body shuddered with pleasure as he tasted his friend's masculinity, his cock throbbed and dribbled a little over one of Black's legs. Guilmon's tongue moved to one of the hot armpits and Black had to suppress a giggle when Guil's snout started rubbing against it, his broad hands rubbing the red back and rump, squeezing from time to time. Guilmon pulled his face free from the musky and hot armpit, licking his lips and smiling, then something else caught is attention. He looked down and noticed one of Black's huge three toed feet was playing with his tail. He lifted the heavy shin and brought the warm and sweaty sole to his face, taking a deep sniff and groaning. Black moaned and clenched his toes, pressing them against Guil's face and moving his other foot to rub it against the red digimon's draconic member, letting the ridged tip slide between his toes and coating them with thick precum.

"You like my feet little guy?"

Guilmon closed his eyes and just nodded, rubbing the warm sole against his cheek and murring in delight. He thrust his hips when he felt the other foot rubbing against his sensitive member and opened his muzzle, letting his broad tongue out and licking avidly between the toe crotches.

Black moved a hand to slowly jerk on his own thick cock, playing a little with the precum that dribbled from his head and sliding a finger inside his foreskin.

Guilmon moved a hand to grab Black's foot rubbing against his crotch, pressing the warm sole harder against his throbbing cock and groaning, he let a meaty toe slide into his mouth and started sucking noisily.

Black grinned and switched feet, moving the one rubbing against Guilmon's cock to the red digimon's face and lowering the saliva covered one to masturbate Guilmon, who gave a tentative lick and giggled as the flavor of his own precum made his taste buds tingle. He continued licking and sucking on the tasty foot, watching as his friend's erection throbbed and dribbled, coating Black's impressive balls.

Blackwargreymon finally moved his feet away and spread his legs a little more, placing a hand on Guilmon's shoulder and guiding him to his cock. Guilmon smiled and inhaled deeply, feeling his head a little dizzy with the strong male musk coming from between Black's legs, he pressed his tongue against the swollen balls and felt them jump slightly. Black arched his back and groaned, rubbing the back of Guilmon's head and letting his little friend get acquainted with his musky cock and balls. Black moved both feet back to Guilmon's cock and let the pointy organ slide between his slick soles, clenching his toes around the tip and making Guilmon's entire body shudder. He grabbed his cock by the base and squeezed to let his foreskin gather and cover the broad head.

"Stick your tongue inside little buddy"

Guilmon nodded and pressed his tongue against the puffy looking foreskin, feeling it slide inside and brush against the hot and smooth cock head, he licked all around it and placed his paws on Blacks legs to support himself.

Black leaned back and let his tongue out, loving the treatment and feeding Guil more precum. The red dinosaur started shaking and whimpering around his mouthful of cock when he felt his cock spasming and releasing his huge load. Both digimon immediately caught the smell of fresh cum and Black could feel the warm and sticky liquid spurting against his feet, coating his soles and dribbling between his toes. He smeared a bit of the thick cream over Guilmon's cock and a few seconds later his own powerful climax hit. Guilmon felt the tasty cock in his mouth throb and the foreskin bloating slightly before his muzzle was flooded with Black's potent seed. Guilmon tried to swallow as much as he could, but some cum still managed to dribble between his lips and run down his neck and chest. Black let Guilmon nurse on his cock like a hungry baby until nothing more could be coaxed out of his still hard cock. Guilmon sat panting lightly and licking his lips, he noticed Black's feet covered in the white substance and lifted one of them, sniffing it with curiosity.

"Go ahead, taste it" suggested Black.

Guilmon let his tongue out and pressed between the meaty toes, loving the mixed taste of foot and cum. He slurped on Black's toes and licked greedily on the soles until both feet were cleaned and relaxed. Blackwargreymon smiled and hugged Guilmon, pressing their lips together in a passionate and sloppy kiss as he sampled some of the cream from Guilmon's mouth.

"Wow, that was amazing" said the little lizard cuddling against his large friend, giving his strong chest another lick.

Blackwargreymon chuckled and rubbed Guilmon's back, moving his paw and brushing a finger against the tight tailhole.

"That was only a small part of the fun you can have with your penis…tell me, can you digivolve to Growlmon?"

THE END


End file.
